Avengers The Last Hope
by Loupiotte-Rogers
Summary: (Suite de Avengers Love Story) Une terrible menace pèse sur Terre. Même les Asgardiens s'affolent... Les super-vilains s'allient. Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Un bien sombre avenir attends les Avengers ! "Il était une créature capable de dévorer les âmes, de dévorer les mondes..." - Loki est-il celui que tout le monde croit, ou se cache-t-il une fois de plus derrière ses mensonge ?
1. Le calme avant la tempête

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec "The Last Hope", la suite de "Love Story" !

Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas lu, je vous conseille de le faire. Mais si vous avez la flemme (ce que je peux comprendre xD) en voici un bref résumé : Il y a de l'IronFrost et du ClinTasha. Bruce Banner a adopté une fillette (nommée Betty Banner, en l'honneur de son "ex" fiancée). Thor est Jane se sont enfin retrouvés (L) ! Et Steve a trouvé l'amour auprès d'une certaine Victoire Reecey, mutante agent du SHIELD. C'est un résumé exagérément court, mais l'essentiel y est !

Cela me parait important, donc voici le dernier paragraphe de "Love Story" : _Quelque part, dans les rues sombres de New-York, Fatalis marchait d'un pas rapide en pestant contre Hammer. Il regarda sa montre, son portable, et augmenta l'allure. Il pénétra dans un appartement miteux, abandonné. Un fauteuil de bureau pivota pour se trouver face à lui. Magnéto esquissa un large sourire._

Mmm... Il me semble que j'ai tout dit (ou presque). Ah ! Les chapitres seront, dans l'ensemble, plus court que ceux de "Love Story". Mais il y en aura plus (37 prévus !). J'essaierai de poster aussi régulièrement que pour la fanfic précédente, mais avec la repris des cours, même si j'ai 17 chapitres d'avances, j'aurai peut-être quelques difficulté à être ponctuelle car Edwi (mon adorable Bêta, toujours fidèle au poste) n'a pas que ça à faire ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, on essaiera d'être les plus rapides possible ! (L)

Bon, je crois que c'est bon cette fois. Les personnages Marvel ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, je les ai juste empruntés le temps d'une fanfiction, je suis obligée de leur rendre après... Snif. BON ! Je vous laisse lire, promis !

Bonne lecture ! (L)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Le calme avant la tempête**

Depuis quatre mois, rien n'avait changé dans la vie des Avengers. La ville leur semblait morte car personne n'avait besoin d'eux. On les appelait pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais aucun de leurs ennemis habituels n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit. Un chat coincé, une dispute de couple, un feu de maison... La police, les pompiers ou les urgences, redirigeaient les appels vers la Tour Stark quand ils étaient débordés, qui redirigeait à son tout ça vers le SHIELD, mais Nick Fury en avait ras-le-bol. Les appels repartaient vers les services d'urgences, créant un cercle vicieux des plus agaçant.

Thor s'ennuyait à mourir. La plupart du temps, il restait dans l'appartement de Victoire parce que Jane ne voulait pas le quitter tous les jours pour venir dans la Tour. Il retrouvait alors avec joie Darcy. Au départ, Jane profitait de sa présence pour laisser ses recherches de côté, mais quand elle comprit que ses visites étaient quotidiennes, elle ne passa plus autant de temps avec son dieu favori. Sinon, autant abandonner ses travaux, chose qu'elle ne pouvait évidemment pas se permettre. Darcy en profitait alors pour initier l'Asgardien à l'art des jeux vidéos, et la quasi-totalité de la journée se déroulait ainsi manger, jouer. Passer du temps avec Jane quand elle quittait ses machines et ses calculs.

Clint était heureux. On ne l'envoyait presque plus en mission, il avait tout le temps qu'il voulait pour vaquer à ses occupations favorites. Sous ses suppliques, Stark lui avait offert un étage entier. Tony fit finalement la même chose pour tous ses amis, leur offrant à chacun un étage. Un vaste appartement. Barton avait installé une pièce spécialement pour pouvoir s'adonner à son activité préférée : le tir à l'arc. Natasha avait finalement accepté de loger avec lui, non sans qu'il insiste.

Natasha, elle aussi, était heureuse. Elle n'avait pas accepté immédiatement la proposition de Clint non pas par caprice ou hésitation, mais parce qu'elle adorait l'embêter le voir insister et presque la supplier était un vrai régal. Puisque l'archer avait aménagé personnellement une pièce, Natasha avait fait de même. Elle avait donc sa propre salle de tir. A part cela, les deux amants vivaient des jours heureux. La situation étant totalement calme, le SHIELD n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire appel à eux, ils en profitaient pour sortir et s'amuser. Le reste de l'équipe n'avait pas l'impression de les voir plus souvent à la Tour Stark pour autant. Ils étaient soit au cinéma, soit au restaurant, soit enfermés dans leur appartement. Ils ne passaient ni plus de temps dans les salles communes, ni moins que quand ils étaient sans cesse appelés par Nick Fury. Ils étaient néanmoins partis en affaire une fois par mois, par principe et pour des missions sans importance très souvent réglées en une journée. Deux tout au plus.

Tony avait construit les appartements depuis longtemps maintenant. Cinq sans compter le sien. Il les avait faits exprès pour ses amis, mais avait finalement préféré ne pas leur donner. Pas pour le moment. A vrai dire, la présence de ses compagnons lui était devenue indispensable même s'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Lui, le grand Tony Stark, égoïste et solitaire, se suffisant à lui-même, avait à présent besoin de ses camarades pour survivre et les privait alors d'appartements confectionnés spécialement pour eux afin de toujours les avoir près de lui, d'être certain qu'il les croiserait dans les pièces communes. Un comportement égoïste à la hauteur de sa réputation. Puis Clint avait débarqué dans son laboratoire et lui avait demandé l'un des appartements. Comment avait-il su ? Le mystère restait entier pour Stark. Toujours est-il qu'il fut bien obligé de lui céder les clés et, dans le mois qui suivit, d'en faire de même avec tous ses camarades. A son plus grand soulagement, les Avengers se retrouvaient toujours dans les salles communes telles que la cuisine et le salon, n'ayant pas éprouvé le besoin d'en aménager dans leur propre appartement. La seule pièce qui fut laissée à l'abandon fut la salle de bain. Les chambres que ses camarades avait occupées à l'étage commun furent transformées en diverse salles utiles bibliothèques, petits salons, salle informatique... Et même une salle de jeu spécialement pour Betty. Il restait néanmoins un appartement parfaitement vide, Romanoff ayant emménagé avec Barton. Finalement, pour Tony, tout allait pour le mieux puisque ses camarades ne s'étaient pas terrés chez eux et prenaient toujours autant de plaisir à vivre ensemble. Comme une grande famille.

Le génie restait souvent retranché dans son laboratoire, seul quand il n'était pas avec Banner. Il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour améliorer sans cesse son armure ou divers éléments de la Tour. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre aux alentours de 23h et attendait patiemment la venue du Dieu des Mensonges.

Loki se laissait vivre. Il avait toujours des idées de domination et d'asservissement de la race Midgardienne, mais il n'éprouvait plus l'envie de faire le grand méchant qui tue deux ou trois personnes par semaine et se retrouve confronté aux Avengers. En fait, c'était cela qui lui plaisait le moins se retrouver face aux Avengers. Et, inévitablement, à Iron Man. Ce qui le gênait le plus, au fond, c'était l'hésitation de l'homme de fer. Ses camarades allaient forcément finir par se douter de quelque chose, alors il avait pris la décision de rester sage, de traîner dans les rues comme n'importe quel stupide mortel et d'attendre patiemment le soir pour pouvoir rejoindre son amant. Lorsque les hautes tours ultra-modernes du centre ville (qui n'arrivaient cependant pas à la cheville de la Tour Stark) affichait 23h, un large sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres et, sans prendre garde aux Midgardiens qui l'entouraient, l'Asgardien se dématérialisait pour apparaître dans la chambre de Tony. S'ensuivaient des nuits fiévreuses cachés au creux des draps comme des nuits sages et tendres. Sa vie de solitaire, de vagabond, en marge de la société, convenait tout à fait à Loki tant qu'il pouvait voir son cher Stark.

Steve était certainement le plus heureux de tous. En ces temps de repos et de calme, le jeune blond sortait de plus en plus souvent avec la ferme intention de s'habituer à toutes ces technologies et aux nouvelles mœurs de cette étrange ère. Tous ses camarades l'aidaient avec joie quand ils ne se moquaient pas de son ignorance ou qu'ils ne désespéraient pas devant ses pensées dépassées pour l'époque. Au bout d'un mois, Steve lâcha l'affaire. Il ne parvenait pas à s'adapter totalement aux mœurs du vingt-et-unième siècle et ne sortait plus que pour s'amuser et rassasier sa curiosité. Victoire l'accompagnait souvent Steve prenait beaucoup de plaisir à la balader sur sa moto. Elle venait régulièrement et, grâce à la jeune femme et à Tony, le blond savait à présent se servir d'un téléphone portable dernière génération et « fait maison », comme s'en vantait Stark. Il avait également assimilé les bases d'internet et savait à peu près se servir de l'ordinateur. Heureusement, la voix du plafond était là pour l'aider lorsqu'il était vraiment embêté. Quand Steve n'était pas dehors et qu'il n'y avait pas Victoire, il passait son temps à dessiner, laver son bouclier ou parler à Jarvis. L'Intelligence Artificielle de Stark l'étonnait toujours plus à chaque nouvelle discussion. Steve en avait également profité pour devenir un fin cuisinier et aidait la brave Pepper dans ses tâches ménagères. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, le super-soldat exaspérait toujours Tony qui ne comprenait pas comment le blond faisait pour rester si chaste et pudique tout en ayant une copine depuis un peu plus de quatre mois et que ladite fille venait dormir avec lui au moins une fois par semaine. Ne jamais avoir fait plus que l'embrasser dépassait l'entendement du playboy. Steve se rendait compte qu'il avait une grande chance que Victoire soit si patiente avec lui, malgré ses doutes, ses hésitations et ses « pratiques » parfois... Bien passées de mode. En outre, quand Tony était arrivé dans le salon, l'air morose et un gros trousseau de clefs en main, leur annonçant qu'ils pouvaient disposer dès à présent de leur propre appartement, Steve avait, étonnant tout le monde, sauté hors du canapé et serré Tony contre lui, trop heureux d'avoir enfin son propre « chez-lui ». Au moins, Tony ne viendrait plus ouvrir la porte de sa chambre sans frapper (quoi que, le génie trouverait bien un moyen de le faire et le blond sentait que cette pensée serait vérifiée très bientôt) et il avait sa propre salle de bain ! Plus de crainte que quelqu'un ouvre par inadvertance, que Thor rentre sans gêne pour récupérer quelques affaires ou que Tony écrive quelques bêtises sur la buée qui couvrait le miroir. En un mot, il serait tranquille et pourrait profiter de ses ablutions pour se détendre, comme il en avait toujours rêvé.

Les Banner coulaient des jours heureux. Betty avait fêté ses quatre ans le mois dernier et tout le monde avait pu être présent, à la grande joie de l'enfant. La petite fille était d'une nature enjouée, malicieuse et terriblement insouciante. L'innocence même d'un enfant. Elle était aussi d'une prévenance infinie envers son père, connaissant le monstre qui se cachait en lui. Au lieu de l'effrayer, cela ne fit qu'accroître l'amour et l'admiration qu'elle avait pour son cher papa, à la plus grande joie du docteur. Mais malgré sa nature tranquille, vivre avec les Avengers ne forgeait pas qu'un bon caractère, loin de là lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec les camarades de son père, elle s'autorisait quelques crises. Bonne comédienne, elle avait évidemment ses victimes favorites : Steve (qui craquait toujours devant la fillette quand elle lui faisait ses yeux de biche et qu'elle les humidifiait) et Tony (il ne lui refusait rien quand elle se mettait à crier et qu'elle feignait de pleurer, de peur que Papa Bruce ne s'énerve et ne détruise à nouveau sa Tour à la vue de sa fille si triste, mais aussi parce qu'il adorait la fillette et qu'il aimait lui faire plaisir). Betty n'était pas une enfant gâtée, elle ne réclamait pas de jouets ni de bonbons. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était les inventions que lui faisait son ''Tonton Tony'', les sorties au zoo avec son ''Tonton Stevie'', les longues histoires de son ''Tonthor'', les démonstrations de tir de son ''Tonton Cline'' et les défilés de mode que sa ''Tasha'' s'amusait à faire devant elle, quand l'espionne avait un peu de temps et qu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux. Mais, s'il y avait bien une chose qui fascinait la fillette, c'était la coque oculaire de son ''Papy Fury''. Et, plus encore, elle prenait un malin plaisir à raconter tout et n'importe quoi à ce pauvre Jarvis. Vraiment, la fillette n'aurait pu être plus heureuse.

De son côté, Bruce travaillait souvent avec le génie, au laboratoire. Il avait trouvé un excellent compagnon et un irremplaçable collègue en la personne de Tony Stark. Il se sentait tranquille avec lui qui ne se méfiait absolument pas de l'Autre, au contraire. Il était déjà arrivé, une ou deux fois, que Stark le teste et fasse exprès de simuler une transformation, au grand désespoir de Bruce. Mais le milliardaire décida de ne plus tenter le diable le jour où Hulk détruisit la quasi-totalité de l'étage. Quand il ne se trouvait pas dans le laboratoire, Bruce passait sa vie avec sa fille. Il ne sortait sans elle que très rarement, seulement si Steve avait vraiment besoin qu'il l'accompagne au centre commercial. C'était vraiment plus prudent car ce ne serait pas la première fois que le blond se ferait avoir et achèterait tout et n'importe quoi. Banner était heureux ainsi et il aurait aimé que le calme dure éternellement. Mais il ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs, et il savait bien, au fond de lui, que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Et ses craintes allaient très bientôt être confirmées.

oOoOo

Tous les Avengers étaient installés dans l'immense canapé du salon commun. Betty était allongée, la tête sur son père et les jambes sur son parrain. Jane était collée contre son Asgardien et Darcy n'était pas très loin, étouffant un bâillement. Victoire était installée confortablement contre Steve qui avait passé un bras protecteur autour de son épaule. Natasha avait posé sa main sur le genou de Clint, et celui-ci avait alors esquissé un fin sourire. Tout ce beau monde, regroupé devant la télé, ne s'attendait pas à voir l'écran s'éteindre soudainement et laisser place à la tête de Nick Fury. A vrai dire, ils n'attendaient plus depuis longtemps.

Le directeur du SHIELD affichait un air grave, son sourcil solitaire froncé et sa bouche tordue dans un drôle de rictus. En le voyant, lui et son unique œil, affichés en gros sur l'écran de la superbe télé de Stark, Betty ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gazouillement amusé. Mais dans la pièce, tout le monde s'était redressé, les instincts de super-héros s'éveillant soudainement après quatre mois de repos. D'un petit geste de la main, Bruce intima à sa fille de se taire.

« Je crois que les affaires reprennent, et qu'elles ne sont pas moindres. » annonça gravement Fury. « Avengers, rassemblement ! » Il posa son œil sur l'agent du SHIELD, et termina. « Oh, puis vous aussi, Agent Reecey. »

Les deux premiers debout furent l'espionne et l'archer, suivis de près par tous les autres. Bruce tendit la fillette à Jane et Darcy qui acceptèrent de jouer les baby-sitters. Les Avengers ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à se préparer. Personne ne parlait, tous agités d'une certaine excitation et emplis de curiosité face à l'étrange appel du directeur du SHIELD.

Les Avengers reprenaient du service !

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre !

Tout calme encore, mais ça risque de ne plus être aussi morne pour nos héros préférés...

Le bouton "review" est en manque de cliques, il a faim, ne l'oubliez pas ! (L)

Un dernier mot pour la route : "Ne donnez pas tord à Loki, il en serait mécontent. Mais donnez Loki à Thor, et il vous en sera éternellement reconnaissant !"

Bisous à tous et a bientôt ! =D


	2. Le temps d'une légende

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié de mettre le chapitre hier. Honte à moi. Je ne vais pas vous mentir en vous disant que j'étais trop débordée pour le faire (même si ce n'est pas tout à fait faux xD), mais une fois que j'avais le temps, je n'y ai plus pensé. Je vous livre donc ce deuxième chapitre avec une journée de retard, excusez-moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Le temps d'une légende

Nick Fury attendait les Avengers dans l'un des centres terrestres du SHIELD, mais la super-équipe ne doutait pas un seul instant que, très bientôt, l'héliporteur survolerait de nouveau la Terre. Les sept amis descendirent au garage de la Tour et grimpèrent tous dans la limousine de Stark, sauf Steve et Victoire qui préférèrent prendre la moto. Trente minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous assis devant leur table préférée dans la salle de débriefing habituelle (à croire que tous les centres du SHIELD étaient faits de la même façon). Victoire avait rejoint l'agent Hill à grandes enjambées, et les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient plongées dans une discussion animée.

Le directeur du SHIELD posa son œil unique sur chacun des membres de son équipe qui était à présent bien plus soudée que lors des débuts fracassants de l'initiative Avengers. Il était fier d'eux. Nick se racla la gorge et les deux pipelettes du SHIELD cessèrent soudainement leur conversation, reprenant une position bien droite à côté de leur supérieur, sous le regard amusé des Avengers. Nick relâcha à peine la pression qui le maintenait raide et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. Il fit un geste vague de la main et les deux agents s'assirent, très vite imitées par Fury, qui prit ensuite la parole en soupirant :

« Les forces du mal sont restées endormies pendant bien longtemps et j'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas rouillé. » fit-il d'un ton cassant. « Mais il est temps de renfiler vos costumes - ce que vous avez déjà fait, je constate. Agent Hill. »

La brune aux yeux bleus se tortilla soudainement sur sa chaise et jeta un regard gêné à son assemblée.

« Hum. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sur le danger qui menace la Terre, surtout beaucoup de craintes et... D'étranges paroles que Hammer hurle de temps à autre dans sa cellule. Il dit que... Que le temps est venu. Que quand tous les éléments seront regroupés, le Dragon sortira des entrailles de la Terre et n'écoutera que ses maîtres. Qu'il détruira tout ce qu'on lui dira de détruire et qu'il grossira à chaque âme dévorée, jusqu'à être assez gros pour avaler la planète... Nous avons pensé que l'enfermement l'avait rendu fou. Mais il a dit que Magnéto lui avait fait parvenir ce message et qu'on ne le tiendrait plus enfermé très longtemps. Nous avons cherché des informations sur ce ''Dragon'', mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. Absolument rien. Alors, à moins que Stark ait dans ses dossiers les seules informations qui existent sur cette créature... Elle n'est qu'une pure invention.

- Je n'ai rien de tel dans mes bases de données. » Assura Tony.

Nick soupira une nouvelle fois. Thor regardait dans le vague, légèrement inquiet. Victoire fixait le Dieu du Tonnerre avec intensité.

« Nous ne savons donc absolument pas s'il s'agit d'une mauvaise blague ou d'une menace réelle.

- Je prendrais cette menace avec le plus de sérieux possible, si j'étais Midgardien. Et je fais de même étant Asgardien » dit Thor d'une voix inquiète.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers lui, hormis la jeune mutante qui retint un soupire de soulagement. Le directeur du SHIELD pencha légèrement son corps vers l'avant et son œil veuf fixa l'Asgardien avec sévérité.

« Que savez-vous, fils d'Odin ? »

Thor lança un regard à l'agent du SHIELD, puis, soupirant, se leva de sa chaise et commença à faire les cent pas entre ''leur table'' et le siège de Nick Fury.

« Il y a une légende très ancienne, qui existait déjà bien avant ma naissance et même avant celle du Père de Toute Chose. Il était une immense créature noire, dotée de puissantes ailes qui, lorsqu'elles survolaient une planète, la cachait totalement de la lumière solaire. Cette énorme bête ressemblant à un reptile possédait une énorme gueule noire pourvue de dents d'un blanc éclatant, de la taille d'un homme. Ses yeux étaient rouge écarlate, d'un rouge qui vous glace le sang et empêcherait même le plus valeureux guerrier de Vallahah d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Mais mon ancêtre, Père du Grand-Père du Père de mon Père, puissant parmi les puissants, combattit le dragon durant 365 jours. Le dernier jour, cette bête affreuse fut vaincue et condamnée à rester emprisonnée dans un Royaume habité par des êtres faibles à qui il serait aisé de tout faire oublier. Le Dragon fut donc enfermé dans une cellule de pierre au plus profond de la Terre, d'une taille à peine plus grande que celle d'un cheval, scellée par un puissant sortilège.

Et les Midgardiens oublièrent totalement ce Dragon et cette légende, afin que jamais ils n'aient l'idée de vouloir le réveiller.

Car il existe un puissant contre-sortilège, connu seulement de quelques vénérables anciens, ainsi qu'un rituel permettant de faire renaître le dragon à la manière d'un phénix. Ses Maîtres pourront alors le contrôler totalement, au risque de perdre leurs âmes lorsque la bête reprendra sa taille originelle. Pour ce faire, elle dévorera des âmes. Beaucoup d'âmes. Des âmes fuyantes, qui veulent échapper à la mort. Et, quand le Dragon aura recouvré sa puissance, rien ne pourra l'arrêter, hormis le descendant de son ennemi d'antan, sans quoi l'affreuse créature avalera Midgard, puis les autres Royaumes, et il ne restera plus rien d'Yggdrasil, le frêne des mondes.

Je vous conseille vivement de vous méfier de cette créature connue sous divers noms le dévoreur d'âmes, l'avaleur de planètes, les ailes de la mort, l'Ombre... Ou, tout simplement, le Dragon. »

Achevant sa funeste tirade, le corps du dieu fut secoué de tremblements durant de longues secondes, alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur sa chaise. Victoire avait la tête baissée, les yeux fermés et frémissait également. Le directeur Fury et l'Agent Hill observaient Thor avec un certain intérêt alors que les Avengers étaient partagés.

Steve était prêt à croire tout ce qu'on lui dirait il lui semblait même pouvoir croire que les dinosaures vivaient cachés sur une île, comme il avait pu le voir dans un film. Natasha et Bruce étaient sceptiques et ne savaient pas trop s'ils devaient croire l'histoire de l'Asgardien après tout, Thor n'était-il pas lui-même une légende vivante ? Clint ne doutait pas de son ami, après ce que lui avait fait subir Loki il savait que cette histoire était tout sauf invraisemblable. De son côté, Tony esquissa un large sourire, puis se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Vous pensez réellement qu'un... Qu'un dragon pourrait être retenu enfermé quelque part sur Terre sans que personne ne soit au courant ? Vous... Vous pensez vraiment que je vais gober cette histoire ? Ce n'est qu'une légende !

- Il arrive que les légendes rejoignent l'histoire, Stark. Thor, Loki, le Tesseract, Asgard... Toutes ces choses en sont la preuve.

- Oui, soit. Mais comment Magnéto aurait-il pu connaître l'existence d'un tel monstre si tous les terriens sont censés l'avoir totalement oubliée ?

- Il n'y a pas que Loki et moi-même qui venons d'Asgard, Homme de Fer. » Victoire esquissa un sourire amusé face aux paroles de Thor. « Amora l'Enchanteresse a très bien pu lui en parler. »

Tony leva les bras en l'air, s'avouant vaincu. De leur côté, le doute n'était plus un luxe que pouvaient se permettre Natasha et Bruce. Maria fit pivoter sa chaise et s'approcha d'un ordinateur. Elle tapa rapidement quelque chose sur le clavier, pendant que Nick se réinstallait au fond de son fauteuil de cuir.

« Bien. Je suppose que nous en savons assez à présent pour que cette mission soit digne de vous. Malheureusement, nous ne savons où commencer les recherches.

- Sur le Vieux Continent. » lança Steve.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui (hormis celui de Maria qui était toujours fixé sur son écran). Le blond s'empourpra légèrement.

« Thor a dit que le Dragon a été enfermé sur Terre il y a bien longtemps... Or, cela ne fait pas si longtemps que l'Amérique a été conquise par les Européens, et les sauvages qui habitaient notre chère Amérique à l'époque ne croyaient pas vraiment au Père de Toute Chose et aux légendes nordiques. Il me semble donc plus logique que la créature ait été enfermée en Europe...

- Ce type est un génie ! » lança Clint.

Tony lança un regard courroucé à l'archer car il n'y avait qu'un seul génie ici lui. Et Bruce, un peu.

« Le Vieux Continent est vaste... » fit Natasha d'une voix presque nostalgique. « Par où commencer ?

- La France. » lâcha soudainement Maria, se détournant de ses écrans. Devant les regards inquisiteurs qu'on lui lançait, elle continua. « La France est un pays étendu, qui connaît de multiples croyances du Nord au Sud, elles n'étaient pas les mêmes à une époque lointaine. De plus, les Francs étaient de fervents chasseurs de sorcières, c'était affreux. Il y a de nombreuses ruines anciennes, dont très peu de monde connaît l'existence, sur ses côtes atlantiques. C'est une étrange coïncidence, et je pense qu'elle mérite qu'on s'y intéresse. »

Son supérieur lui lança un regard empli de fierté.

« Bien. L'Agent Hill va faire passer un dossier à chacun d'entre vous. Vous prendrez l'avion pour Paris dans trois jours, puis un deuxième pour Bordeaux. Vous finirez le trajet en taxi. Désolé, il n'y a plus un jet privé de libre. Vous serez accueillis dans un hôtel à neuf heures tapantes, dans un petit village français nommé Argos.

- Hm. Vous vouliez me parler, monsieur ? » se risqua l'Agent Reecey.

Nick lui jeta un regard exaspéré et haussa son sourcil célibataire.

« Et bien, vous les accompagnerez, voilà pourquoi vous êtes ici ! »

Les joues de la mutante rosirent de plaisir. Envoyée en mission avec les Avengers ! C'était presque un rêve de gosse qui se réalisait. Pas comme si elle n'avait jamais combattu à leurs côtés, mais envoyée en mission officielle !...

« Vous recevrez un costume fabriqué spécialement en fonction de votre mutation. Et nous avons pensé que des griffes en adamantium intégrées dans vos gants pourraient vous faire plaisir.

- De l'Adamantium ? Comme Wolverine ? Mais... Vous en avez ? »

Cette fois, ce fut un regard courroucé que lui lança Fury. Comment pouvait-elle douter de lui ? Et, surtout, comment pouvait-elle lui poser des questions auxquelles elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui répondrait pas ?

« Suivez l'Agent Hill. Les autres, vous pouvez disposer. »

Les Avengers retournèrent à la Tour, sauf Steve qui attendit la jeune femme avant de rentrer également.

* * *

Et voilà mes petits loups ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

J'espérai trouver une véritable légende, mais... J'ai pas vraiment trouvé un truc qui m'allait donc j'ai inventé. Je ne me suis inspirée de rien, donc s'il y a une ressemblance avec un quelconque mythe, ce n'est pas voulu ! x)

J'ai mis le rating "M", mais je ne sais pas encore si je ferai un lemon ou non... Je verrais si j'ose.

Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Loki arrive bientôt !

Bisous !


	3. L'invité surprise

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 3, qui, cette fois n'aura pas de retard ! J'imagine que "l'invité surprise" n'est en fait pas si "surprise" que ça... Pour vous !

La semaine prochaine, je ne pourrais pas poster le chapitre 4 puisque je pars en vacances pour une semaine, sans internet.

Et j'ai perdu ma clef USB, j'ai donc aussi perdu la moitié du chapitre 19 et le chapitre 20. Y'a des jours où j'ai presque envie de m'exiler sur Asgard.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - L'invité surprise**

Une fois tous arrivés à la Tour Stark, les Avengers sortirent du silence dans lequel ils s'étaient plongés, comme s'ils avaient tous médité sur les évènements à venir de leur côté. Jane et Darcy refusèrent poliment l'invitation à dîner des Avengers ; l'astrophysicienne avait du pain sur la planche et elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps loin de ses études. Darcy prit le parti de Thor et tenta de retenir son amie, mais devant l'urgence de Jane, la brunette partit en soupirant. Adieu l'écran extra-plat de Stark ! Betty sauta au cou de son père, qui la réceptionna avec joie et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Steve proposa à Victoire de rester jusqu'au départ puisqu'elle était de la partie. Quelques coups de téléphone plus tard, Darcy lui promit de passer pour lui ramener quelques affaires. Clint et Natasha s'affairaient à mettre la table alors que les pizzas commandées par Tony arrivaient déjà. Pepper ne put participer au repas car elle devait assister à une longue réunion terriblement passionnante.

A table, tout le monde ne parlait plus que du départ imminent. Ils avaient tous hâte de partir pour le Vieux Continent, pensant à peine à leur mission. Ils avaient eu beaucoup trop de repos.

« Je suis embêté. Je ne sais pas si je peux demander à Jane de garder Betty...

- Je veux venir !

- Pourquoi ne la prendrais-tu pas ? Il est stipulé dans le dossier qu'il ne s'agit pour le moment que d'une mission de recherche. » glissa Clint.

« Tu en es sûr ?

- Certain ! Tu n'as qu'à lire.

- Bon. Tu as de la chance cette fois, Betty.

- C'est super que tu nous accompagne, Vic ! Être la seule femme de l'équipe, c'est un peu embêtant à la longue. » fit Natasha dans un large sourire.

Après le repas, les Avengers se réinstallèrent dans le canapé et terminèrent le film. Enfin, ils auraient aimé terminer le film, lorsqu'une silhouette familière apparut devant l'écran.

« MON FRÈRE ! » hurla Thor en bondissant du canapé.

Il se jeta sur « son frère ». Enfin, sur sa pâle copie, car ses bras traversèrent le corps sans consistance du dieu des mensonges.

« C'était tellement prévisible. » lâcha alors une voix dans leur dos.

Tous les Avengers se retournèrent vers le vrai Loki, qui se tenait adossé contre le mur derrière le canapé. Thor lui lançait un regard de chien battu. Clint fronça les sourcils.

« Tony, il va falloir que tu penses à revoir sérieusement le système de sécurité.

- Le système de sécurité est performant, Monsieur Barton, mais je-

- Jarvis ! » le fit taire Tony. « Je ne suis pas certain que Loki nous veuille du mal. »

Ses amis le regardèrent avec étonnement. Loki esquissa un fin sourire, et, d'un coup d'épaule, se dégagea du mur pour faire le tour du canapé d'une démarche souple et lente. Une démarche féline terriblement sexy aux yeux de Tony.

« Effectivement. » commença-t-il de sa voix suave « Je ne suis pas venu pour vous faire des misères. Au contraire. Je vous ai entendu discuter du Dragon, et-

- Comment es-tu au courant ? » grogna Clint, suspicieux.

Loki haussa ses frêles épaules en lançant un regard pénétrant à l'archer.

« Cette menace est réelle. Je suis venu vous apporter mon soutien. »

Le visage de Tony rayonnait, réconfortant l'Asgardien qui n'allait certainement pas s'amuser malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Thor le serra contre lui, étreinte à laquelle il ne se déroba pas, mais qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment pour autant.

« Il se fiche de notre gueule ? » finit par lâcher Clint.

« Son soutien ! La bonne blague. » cracha Natasha.

« Il n'a pas été particulièrement méchant, lors du repas de famille... » tenta de glisser Bruce.

« Loki ! » gazouilla sa fille.

« Vous allez vraiment croire les paroles de ce parfait menteur ? » questionna ironiquement Steve.

« Je le crois. » Fit solennellement Thor, ce qui, étrangement, n'étonna personne.

« Moi aussi. » Tony se leva et alla se placer à côté des Asgardiens.

Tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement.

« Tu ne le pense pas sincèrement ? » demanda Clint, suspicieux.

« Évidemment que si.

- Mais il s'agit de Loki ! Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Ce type m'a ensorcelé ! Il m'a, il...

- Ce n'est pas une raison de ne pas lui laisser sa chance ! Avant, je vendais des armes et je ne supportais que Pepper. Regardez ce que je suis devenu ! Tout le monde peut changer.

- Tout le monde, sauf Loki. » bouda Clint, entêté.

Victoire regardait la scène sans agir. Loki finit par lui lancer un regard suppliant ; elle seule n'avait pas donné son avis. La jeune femme soupira légèrement et se leva, inquiétant Steve. Elle alla se placer à la droite de Thor, et croisa les bras.

« Je puis vous assurer qu'il ne ment pas. Et je crois sincèrement que même Loki peut changer, et que ce changement s'opère déjà en lui. »

Le silence accueillit ses paroles. Tony lui lança un regard plein de gratitude et Thor afficha un large sourire. Tony et Victoire était bien les deux dernières personnes que les Avengers se seraient attendus à voir soutenir Loki. Hésitant, Steve finit par rejoindre Victoire.

« Je... Si elle le dit, alors, je... Je veux bien essayer de le croire. » fit-il lentement, comme s'il lui en coûtait de prononcer ces quelques mots.

Bruce haussa les épaules, et Natasha soupira, cédant également devant tout le soutien apporté au Dieu du Mensonge. Seul Clint refusait catégoriquement d'intégrer Loki à l'équipe, mais il ne put rien faire face à la décision de ses camarades. Il se leva alors et regagna son appartement d'un pas vif, les poings serrés, et s'enferma dans sa salle de tir.

« Merci... » fit Loki d'une petite voix, achevant de convaincre les hésitants qu'il avait droit à une seconde chance. Tony lui proposa sa chambre, mais Thor refusa catégoriquement l'offre, obligeant son frère à dormir avec lui. Le jeune Asgardien lança un regard empli de détresse, mais son amant ne put rien faire.

Et en plus, on le forçait à regarder un stupide film de stupides mortels.

Natasha se leva en soupirant et annonça qu'elle montait voir Clint et qu'elle regarderait la fin du film avec lui plus tard.

Le lendemain se passa sans incident notable, hormis le fait que Clint avait tiré une flèche dans l'épaule de Loki. Ce dernier s'était contenté de la retirer de sa chair en grimaçant et de la lancer plus loin, avant de refermer magiquement ses blessures. Il jeta néanmoins un regard terrifiant à l'archer et Thor tomba sur ce dernier, lui défendant de recommencer.

Natasha et Victoire étaient parties à dix heures pour faire les boutiques, accompagnées de Darcy qui avait ramené quelques affaires à la mutante. Tony ne se faisait toujours par à l'idée que l'espionne soit partie faire les magasins. « Romanoff » et « boutiques » étaient deux choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à associer. Steve avait rempli une vieille et grosse valise d'habits et de bouquins, et avait également réussi à caler quelques carnets et crayons. Tony était entré dans sa chambre sans frapper (et pourtant, il était dans son appartement. Les craintes de Steve venaient d'être justifiées) au moment où le blond posait son bouclier sur son lit, à côté de sa valise.

« Steve, tu vas vraiment te balader avec ton bouclier dans l'aéroport ? Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas de jet privé, il va falloir être discret pour ne pas attirer les foules !

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Et, en passant, merci de frap-

- Tss, Stevie. J'ai fabriqué un joli range-bouclier spécialement pour le beau blond qui est là. »

Steve détourna la tête d'un mouvement rageur en rougissant à peine. Mais il ne resta en colère que quelques secondes et suivit Tony afin de voir quel était ce « joli range-bouclier ». Bruce et Betty essayaient de faire leurs valises. Ce n'était pas très simple, car, par moments, la fillette s'asseyait à l'intérieur ou défaisait tout pour vérifier qu'un vêtement s'y trouvait bien. Banner faisait preuve d'une patience infinie, mais quand le soir arriva, ils n'avaient toujours pas terminé. Heureusement qu'il leur restait une journée pour se préparer. Thor était parti chez Jane pour passer la journée avec elle, puisqu'il consacrait le lendemain à son frère et sa valise.

Loki passa la journée entière avec Tony. Ils discutaient vivement de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la légende du Dragon énoncée par Thor. Loki la prenait vraiment au sérieux, et semblait même inquiet.

« Cela va attirer beaucoup de vos ennemis. Je ne pense pas que Magnéto agisse seul, il doit avoir Fatalis à ses côtés, puisque Hammer a affirmé que le message venait du mutant... Et s'il a réellement eu vent de la légende, Amora ne doit pas être très loin. »

Tony hochait la tête, exposait son point de vue et écoutait l'Asgardien. De temps à autre, quand ils étaient persuadés d'être seuls, ils échangeaient une rapide et timide étreinte.

« Pour l'instant, notre mission ne consiste qu'à chercher des traces de ce démon. Un indice de l'endroit où il aurait pu se cacher. S'il a existé...

- Il a existé ! » grogna Loki.

Tony haussait les épaules, et ils reprenaient leur conversation.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était prêt pour le départ. Les Avengers passèrent une nuit agitée, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, trop excités à la perspective d'une mission à la hauteur de leurs capacités. Victoire n'arrêtait pas de parler à un Steve fatigué qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Clint élaborait des plans tordus visant le Dieu des Mensonges, plans tellement improbables qu'ils faisaient rire Natasha. Betty se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, avant de rejoindre son père, qui somnolait. Loki, écrasé contre Thor, sombra magiquement dans le sommeil alors que son frère débitait un flot de paroles qui lui faisait mal à la tête. Enfin, Tony, seul dans son lit, ruminait contre le vinking blond qui le privait de son amant depuis trois nuits.

* * *

Et voilà !

Bon, je dois avouer que ça ne bouge toujours pas vraiment. Mais ça arrivera, ça arrivera ! :D

A dans deux semaines !


	4. Voler sans marteau

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre 4, avec un jour de retard, désolé ! J'ai une semaine assez chargées malgré les vacances, mais pas en travail ! J'ai toujours sois du monde, sois c'est moi qui sors... Bref, une semaine comme je n'en avais pas eu depuis longtemps, mais qui est fort agréable !

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'en dire plus, la semaine prochaine, avec la reprise du rythme scolaire, vous aurez bien le chapitre 5 mercredi. Vous aurez un jour de moins à attendre à cause de ce retard, c'est cool ! (a)

Remerciez bien Edwi, ma fidèle Bêta ! Bisous tout le monde et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Voler sans marteau

Un réveil sonna, emplissant la chambre de sa sonnerie agaçante. Steve l'éteignit rapidement, sans même ouvrir les yeux, ne laissant échapper qu'un grognement de mécontentement avant de se tourner dans le lit dans une position plus confortable. Il sentit Victoire bouger près de lui. Elle s'étira, jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et, après avoir étouffé un bâillement, secoua légèrement le blond.

« Debout, il est sept heures...

- Six heures et demie. » grogna Steve.

Victoire haussa un sourcil, et sortit du lit sans se poser de questions. Elle se changea dans la chambre alors que Steve glissait sa tête sous les draps. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire amusé et le prévint lorsqu'elle fut habillée. Il émergea alors à son tour du lit, jetant un regard noir au réveil.

« Tu dormiras dans l'avion, mais il faut partir à huit heures pour l'aéroport. »

Le blond haussa les épaules pendant que Victoire rangeait sa nuisette dans son sac. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Steve en profita pour se changer. Ce n'était pas vraiment que la présence de la jeune femme le gênât lorsqu'il devait se déshabiller, mais il n'était tout simplement pas prêt. Il ne saurait l'expliquer, il voulait simplement prendre son temps et être certain de l'amour de la jeune femme, même s'il n'avait plus à en douter. De son côté, elle respectait ses choix et ne le poussait jamais à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Elle l'attendait, tout simplement, lui laissant tous les choix. Et le blond l'en remerciait.

Il retrouva Tony, Bruce et Victoire dans la cuisine. Betty dormait encore.

« On avait dit le réveil à 7h... » grommelait Tony. « Mais Jarvis a cru bon de me prévenir que tu te débrouillais très mal avec la machine à café... Pourquoi vous vous êtes levés à 6h30 ?...

- Mais je t'assure qu'il était 7h au réveil ! »

Steve rougit légèrement et se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des trois amis.

« C'est parce que j'aime être en avance sur mon temps. »

Bruce ne put s'empêcher de recracher son café avant de se tordre de rire. Tony s'était étouffé avec la boisson, et n'arrivait pas à respirer normalement il se tenait les côtes. Victoire avait jugé plus prudent de poser sa tasse avant de rire elle aussi. Steve les regardait, les yeux remplis d'une incompréhension totale.

« Steve, en avance sur son temps, on aura tout entendu ! » se moqua Tony « Sérieusement ?

- N... Non... Je voulais dire que... Mon réveil a une avance de trente minutes car j'aime être en avance... Sur l'heure... »

La jeune femme comprit soudainement pourquoi « Six heures et demie », et bafouilla quelques excuses au génie qui haussa les épaules.

A huit heures, tout le monde était prêt et attendait dans le garage. Ils partirent tous en limousine pour l'aéroport. Loki jeta un coup d'œil au sac rond que Rogers gardait contre lui. Une housse pour le bouclier, devina-t-il. Une housse signée Stark, avec l'effigie de Iron Man.

« Stark, pourquoi avoir imprimé un Iron Man sur la housse de Rogers ?... » soupira l'Asgardien.

Tony esquissa un large sourire et haussa les épaules.

A leur plus grand regret, Clint et Natasha durent se séparer de leurs arc et pistolets, ceux-ci n'étant pas autorisés dans l'avion. Seul le super-soldat insista lourdement pour garder avec lui son cher bouclier étoilé. En passant sous le détecteur de métal, il sonna. Évidemment. Complètement perdu, il ne savait comment réagir et Bruce vola à son secours. Les « gardes » durent ouvrir la housse, et regardèrent Steve avec étonnement. Tremblants, ils lui demandèrent ensuite des autographes, et le bon docteur Banner leur fit promettre de garder le silence.

Dans l'avion, Tony insista pour que Steve s'asseye à côté de lui et Natasha en profita pour s'installer à côté de Victoire. Bruce et Betty se mirent ensemble, et Thor força son frère à se mettre près de lui. Clint fut placé à côté d'une vieille femme qui lui était totalement inconnue et qui lui parla de ses chats pendant toute la première partie du voyage. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Thor regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux brillant. Assise derrière le demi-frère du fils d'Odin, Victoire lui tendit un petit objet.

« C'est un portable. De la part de Tony. » fit-elle sans plus d'explication.

Le « portable » se mit à vibrer dans ses mains, puis il se mit à faire du bruit. A vrai dire, Loki entendait sa voix, et ce portable hurlait avec celle-ci qu'il était Loki et que tous les autres n'étaient que de stupides mortels. Cette sonnerie fit sursauter Thor, qui, croyant à l'œuvre d'un sorcier maléfique, attrapa le téléphone et le broya dans son poing. Exaspéré autant par l'attitude de Thor que la plaisanterie puérile de Tony, Loki se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant quelques insultes en Asgardien.

Thor retrouva alors la parole.

« Regarde, mon frère-

- Je ne suis pas ton frère.

- Nous survolons l'eau ! Comment font-ils ? Dire que je vole sans Mjölnir !

- Génial, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'Odin sera fier en apprenant que son fils peut voler sans marteau ! »

Thor ne releva pas la moquerie. La nuit était tombée. Un voyant lumineux s'alluma au-dessus de leur tête, et une voix retentit :

« Veuillez attacher votre ceinture, nous traversons une zone de turbulences. »

Cette simple phrase éveilla la curiosité des Asgardiens. Finalement, le Dieu de la Foudre se détacha et leva les bras en riant.

« C'est vraiment drôle, mon frère ! Détache ce morceau de tissu ! »

Loki secoua négativement la tête avec force, plus pâle que d'habitude. Inquiet, Thor se tourna vers les jeunes femmes. Victoire somnolait.

« Natasha Romanoff, mon frère est malade !

- Il y a des poches dans le siège, normalement... »

Le Dieu de la Foudre ne comprit pas comment une poche pourrait guérir Loki, mais il la lui donna. Instinctivement, son jeune frère la porta près de son visage, et sa crise passa lentement. Rassuré, Thor put de nouveau s'amuser en riant aux éclats. Une hôtesse de l'air fut obligée de lui demander de se taire afin de respecter le sommeil des autres passagers, et le pria de s'attacher. Boudeur, il fit ce qu'on lui demandait et se replongea dans la contemplation de l'extérieur. Quand la zone de turbulences fut dépassée, Loki fut le premier à se lever, titubant, et se précipita vers les toilettes.

Quand il regagna sa place, son teint semblait un peu plus frais. Une voix annonça la descente vers Paris. Loki se crispa sur son siège. Ils atterrirent à minuit, heure française, et leur vol suivant ne partait qu'à six heures du matin. Même s'ils étaient tous fatigués et que Betty dormait dans les bras de son père, Tony alla jouer de sa célébrité pour qu'on garde précieusement leurs valises, et ils empruntèrent un taxi qui les mena jusqu'à la Tour Eiffel.

Clint attrapa la main de Natasha, et elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Bruce accepta de les prendre en photo devant la Tour Eiffel avec plaisir, en échange de quoi ils firent de même pour lui et sa fille. Steve regardait pensivement le grand monument. Thor se lança dans une grande discussion avec la mutante qui n'était pas bien réveillée. Tony et Loki traînaient à l'arrière, leurs mains s'effleurant discrètement. N'y tenant plus, quand personne ne regardait, le milliardaire embrassa tendrement son amant. L'Asgardien le repoussa gentiment, une leur inquiète dans les yeux. Si on les voyait, c'en était fini. Ils leur fallait rester prudents.

Il était 5h30 quand ils regagnèrent l'aéroport. Loki serra les dents à l'idée de remonter dans l'un de ces avions, ces grosses boîtes de conserve métalliques très lourdes qui parvenaient tout de même à voler. Ils atterrirent à Bordeaux à sept heures et quart, et prirent le taxi. Bruce les supplia de s'arrêter à la Toque Cuivrée afin d'acheter des cannelées. Une fois cet achat fait, ils se dirigèrent vers les Landes et arrivèrent devant leur hôtel à neuf heures.

Il s'agissait d'un joli hôtel quatre étoiles ressemblant à une maison typiquement landaise. Ils prirent possession de leurs chambre ainsi Steve avec Victoire, Clint avec Natasha, les deux frères ensemble et Tony avec Bruce et Betty afin que le playboy ne se retrouve pas seul. Ils passèrent la matinée à s'installer, puis déjeunèrent à l'hôtel et commencèrent à planifier leur séjour.

Ils connaissaient tous l'urgence de leur mission, mais, suite à la demande pressante de Bruce pour Betty et l'approbation des deux jeunes femmes, il fut décidé qu'ils s'accorderaient deux jours de repos cette journée et le lendemain. A la rigueur, si quelques-uns d'entre eux avaient l'envie de commencer les recherches, ils n'auraient qu'à le faire de leur côté.

Le déjeuner pris, ils se dirigèrent vers l'office de tourisme pour acheter des cartes de la région et, grâce aux informations communiquées par le SHIELD, ils purent localiser les ruines suspectes. Tony, Natasha et Victoire brillèrent par leur connaissance de la langue française. Loki et Thor le parlaient comme s'ils avaient toujours été français, mais cela ne comptait pas puisqu'ils étaient des dieux, et Bruce arrivait à comprendre quelques mots. Une oreillette traductrice fut tout de même donné à tous afin de ne pas répéter tout ce qui disaient les habitants.

Une fois ces quelques détails réglés, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et il fut décidé qu'en cette belle après-midi de Juillet, les Avengers allaient profiter de la plage.


	5. Une mission à l'odeur de vacances

Hey !

Pas grand chose à dire, à part que les vacances sont terminées ! Je suis fatiguée et un peu perdue, je suis certaine que j'ai des choses à vous dire, mais quoi ?...

Je suis toujours sur le chapitre 21, qui ne veut pas avancer. C'est qu'il bouge, j'ai un peu de mal avec les combats... Mais j'ai le temps, n'est-ce pas ! ;D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 - Une mission à l'odeur de vacances

Toute la petite équipe du SHIELD se dirigea vers la plage, le visage rayonnant. La fatigue semblait avoir disparu de leurs traits seule Betty traînait les pieds, épuisée. Loki faisait de même, mais pour une raison toute différente aller à la plage, s'exposer au soleil, dévoiler son corps si parfait, subir la chaleur alors qu'étant né Géant des Glaces, il ne la supportait que moyennement... Toutes ces pensées le rendaient boudeur. Clint nota avec joie que cette sortie ne plaisait pas à son ex-bourreau. Les deux jeunes femmes traînèrent devant les vitrines des magasins, en profitèrent pour s'acheter un nouveau maillot de bain et tentèrent aussi d'en faire essayer à leur petit ami respectif. Mais Steve refusait catégoriquement de quitter son maillot de bain spécial « Bouclier du Captain America », et Clint avait fui les cabines d'essayage en prétextant que seul son maillot violet lui allait. Elles durent également en trouver un pour Betty qui n'en avait pas, ainsi que pour les Asgardiens.

Le Dieu des Mensonges eut beau râler, gronder, protester et menacer Victoire, cette dernière n'en démordait pas et il dut la suivre docilement dans les rayons hommes. Thor fut plus enclin à se trouver un maillot, d'un magnifique rouge. Loki mit plus de temps, boudant et fixant le sol avec un entêtement digne d'un gamin. Comportement étrange qui rassuraient les Avengers dans le choix qu'ils avaient fait de lui laisser une deuxième chance hormis Clint qui, à son habitude, ne voulait rien savoir. Quand il se rendit compte que son comportement était tout sauf convenable à sa personne, il reprit son masque froid et accepta avec défiance le maillot de bain vert émeraude que la mutante brandissait devant son nez depuis plus de dix minutes.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la plage, Thor et Betty les premiers l'Asgardien avait pris la fillette sur ses épaules et avait couru dans le sable. Il s'était lamentablement étalé dans l'eau, propulsant l'enfant devant lui. Elle retomba avec un grand « plouf » et ressortit de l'eau en riant. Bruce crut frôler la crise cardiaque, mais tâcha de calmer les battements de son cœur le plus rapidement possible. Pendant que les garçons rejoignaient Betty et Thor dans l'eau, Natasha et Victoire étendirent leurs serviettes et s'allongèrent au soleil. Après réflexion, Loki décida d'en faire de même. Pas qu'il désirât s'allonger au soleil, mais il ne voulait tout simplement pas aller se baigner. Au bout d'une heure, ils sortirent tous de l'eau et se séchèrent en somnolant sur la plage. Quelques filles suivaient déjà les garçons, et les deux jeunes femmes imaginaient très bien la bave coulant le long de leurs mentons. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et elles assassinèrent du regard toute fille qui osait s'approcher de Clint ou de Steve.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et la petite troupe décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils s'arrêtèrent en chemin dans un petit restaurant où ils goûtèrent des spécialités landaises. Leur repas terminé, c'est rassasiés que les Avengers regagnèrent l'hôtel et se glissèrent dans leurs draps pour une bonne nuit de repos bien méritée.

Le lendemain, la troupe se divisa Steve et Victoire décidèrent de chercher une plage où ils pourraient être seuls et tranquilles, Clint et Natasha préférèrent visiter Dax, Bruce avait prévu d'emmener Betty au zoo et Thor s'invita. Tony et Loki en profitèrent pour se diriger vers la forêt de pin, certains d'être seuls.

Ils flânèrent sous les arbres sans parler pendant une quinzaine de minutes, se contentant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Loki regardait droit devant lui, comme si rien de plus ne lui importait que de chercher le chemin à travers les fourrés. Tony laissait son regard glisser vers l'Asgardien, se délectant de son divin profil. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du dieu quand il sentit les yeux du milliardaire brûler sa peau.

Et, enfin, il brisa le silence. Mais pas comme l'aurait espéré Tony.

« Il faut prendre cette menace au sérieux, Tony. »

Le milliardaire fit la moue en soupirant.

« Tu te répètes, Loki. Tu ne me parle que de ça ! »

Le Dieu des Mensonges s'arrêta et tourna vers Stark un regard que celui-ci ne lui connaissait pas. Ses yeux étaient emplis de frayeur, d'un mélange d'amour et de peur profonde. Une vive inquiétude à l'égard du playboy. Ce regard rassura Tony qui commençait sérieusement à se languir de son amant. Il attrapa la main froide de Loki et la serra dans la sienne.

« Il faut être prudents, discrets. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura l'Asgardien.

Tony hocha la tête en esquissant un large sourire. Il poussa Loki contre le tronc rugueux d'un pin et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Si le Dieu des Méfaits ne s'y attendait pas, il en fut tout de même ravi. Il ne chercha pas à le repousser, comme à chaque malheureuse tentative que le génie avait faite depuis presque une semaine.

Depuis que Loki avait décidé de les rejoindre, en fait.

L'Asgardien sentait la virilité de son amant se durcir contre sa cuisse, alors que ce dernier grognait le nom du fils adopté d'Odin. Loki ne fit rien qui puisse freiner les ardeurs de Stark. A lui aussi, ça lui avait manqué.

Bruce tenait fermement la main de sa fille. Il l'avait attrapée lorsqu'ils étaient passés dans le vivarium et que les serpents semblaient les toiser avec des yeux malfaisants, et ne l'avait plus lâchée. Ils observaient à présent quelques chevaux galoper avec grâce. Thor esquissa un large sourire et se tourna vers les Banner.

« Heureusement que mon frère n'est pas avec nous ! Il a un sacré faible pour les chevaux. »

Bruce leva un sourcil, et se rappela de la légende de Sleipnir qu'il avait lue, il y avait quelques temps. Quand il demanda si Loki était bien le père du cheval, le Dieu de la Foudre explosa de rire et assura que ce n'était pas le cas. Que son frère n'avait pas _encore_ eu d'enfant, et certainement pas d'animaux. Ils passèrent devant les tigres, les girafes, les loups. En voyant ces derniers, la fillette en pointa un du doigt en demandant s'il s'agissait de la mutante. Bruce ne put réprimer un petit rire amusé et expliqua à sa fille qu'il ne s'agissait que de loups normaux. Ils avaient alors continué pour passer devant la cage des crocodiles, puis s'arrêtèrent en face d'énormes reptiles. Ils ressemblaient à d'énormes lézards, noirs, avec une gueule impressionnante pourvue de dents blanches. A cette vue, Thor trembla.

« Qu'est-ce que ces créatures ? » demanda l'Asgardien.

« Des... Dragons du Komodo. » fit Bruce en lisant l'affiche.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Betty observait les bestioles avec une vive curiosité alors que les deux adultes les fixaient avec une sorte de crainte. Le Dragon ressemblerait-il à l'une de ces créature, simplement pourvu d'ailes, doté d'un terrible regard sang et grossissant à mesure qu'il aspirait des âmes ? Seule l'enfant ne semblait pas s'inquiéter devant les reptiles. On ne lui avait rien dit de la légende afin de la préserver tant que faire se pouvait. A la sortie du zoo, le spécialiste des radiations gamma avait acheté un livre sur ces 'dragons du Komodo'. On ne sait jamais, cela pouvait être utile.

Clint et Natasha déambulaient le long des rues noires de monde, main dans la main, dans la ville de Dax. Chacun allait et venait, s'affairant apparemment à préparer une ''feria'', une sorte de grande fête si les espions avaient bien compris. Des enclos étaient dressés de ci, de là, renfermant quelques vaches. On montait de grands manèges, des cabines de DJ et des bars de rue un peu partout.

Les deux agents du SHIELD n'étaient pas dérangés par toute cette foule, au contraire elle leur permettait ainsi de passer inaperçus. Quelques attractions avaient déjà ouvert, comme les marchands de confiseries, et Clint offrit une pomme d'amour à l'espionne. On les hélait, on leur proposait des tickets moitiés prix, mais ils avancèrent plus rapidement pour s'échapper de la folie qui les entourait. Ils regagnèrent les jolies petites rues dont les vitrines de petites boutiques perçaient les murs de chaque côté d'eux. Il y avait un peu de monde, mais beaucoup moins que dans les grandes allées où on se disputait les places, les prix et les clients. Ils déjeunèrent à une enseigne qu'ils connaissaient bien pour être une multinationale américaine McDonald.

Le ventre plein, ils reprirent leur marche silencieuse, regardant autour d'eux. Leurs quelques échanges passaient par le regard, et ils s'arrêtaient d'un même mouvement pour entrer dans une boutique sans même prononcer quelques mots futiles et inutiles. Les liens qui les unissaient étaient forts, et leur union presque parfaite. Même pas besoin de communiquer par la bouche. Pourtant, Natasha vint briser ce silence douillet et intime qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Tu l'as vu ? »

Clint leva un sourcil, et se retourna. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure d'un blanc éclatant disparaître dans la masse de gens, et un frisson le parcourut.

« Tu penses que c'est ?...

- J'en suis certaine. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard et, d'un commun accord, prirent le chemin du retour.

Steve et Victoire avaient acheté des sandwichs et avaient marché dans le sable de longues heures jusqu'à trouver un petit bout de plage, caché entre deux énormes rochers. Il ne devait y avoir que quatre mètres de sable avant que l'eau ne l'engloutisse, et un creux subit s'était formé à deux mètres du bord. Après le sable, à l'opposé de l'océan, s'étendait de l'herbe sur à peu près cinq mètres d'abord, du sable venait se mélanger à la pelouse grasse, puis il n'y avait plus que de l'herbe tendre et, enfin, des cailloux de la taille d'un poing recouvrait le gazon sauvage. Il y avait ensuite un mètre de pierres parfaitement plates, d'un seul bloc, et une falaise qui devait bien faire huit mètres de haut. Un large trou se découpait dans la pierre, laissant apparaître une grotte.

Les deux tourtereaux n'y avaient d'abord pas prêté attention. Ils s'étaient amusés dans l'eau, reposés sur le sable, bécotés à l'ombre des arbres qui poussaient entres les roches, avaient pique-niqué dans l'herbe, étaient retournés dans l'eau, puis sur leur serviettes... Victoire regarda finalement son portable. Il était 16h. Elle s'étira paresseusement, et se leva. Steve la regarda faire sans bouger. La mutante fixa alors l'entrée de la cavité et s'en approcha d'une démarche souple. Elle laissa apparaître deux oreilles de loup noires sur le sommet de son crâne, et écouta attentivement les bruits qui provenaient de la grotte. S'abandonnant totalement à sa curiosité, ses pupilles rétrécirent également et elle crut percevoir quelques étranges symboles gravés dans la pierre.

Steve s'était approché et regardait avec curiosité la queue de louve qui battait l'air et les deux oreilles de canidé penchées vers l'avant. En sentant sa présence, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui en faisant disparaître ses parties canines.

« Il y a quelque chose gravé à l'intérieur de cette grotte.

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir de l'une de ces ruines ?

- Ce n'est pas impossible. Regarde, ces rochers qui s'avancent dans la mer, plusieurs mètres derrière la chute de sable. Je ne pense pas que les gens aient essayé de s'y rendre à la nage.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et ces rochers que nous avons traversés, à part quelques gamins ou habitants du coin, je ne pense pas que les vacanciers s'amusent à les franchir. Il n'y a presque personne par ici. Et cette falaise fait une parfaite protection contre les gêneurs.

- De plus, je les ai perçus grâce à ma mutation. Il n'est pas improbable que plusieurs personnes soient entrées dans cette grotte, mais sans éclairage, impossible de les voir. »

Steve et Victoire hochèrent la tête en silence, et le blond attrapa une lampe de poche qui traînait au fond de son sac à dos. Devant l'air étonné de la jeune femme, il sourit tendrement.

« J'en garde toujours une sur moi. On ne sait jamais. »

Il alluma la lampe et ils pénétrèrent dans la cavité. Sur les quatre premiers mètres, il n'y avait rien, juste la roche sombre et naturelle. Plus loin, ils aperçurent les symboles qu'avaient vus la jeune femme. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité, plus les murs étaient travaillés. Ils trouvèrent une porte taillée à même la roche et un couloir, qu'ils empruntèrent. Ils tournèrent plusieurs fois, rencontrant souvent des voies sans issue. Quand ils furent certains que tout était bloqué, ils prirent la décision de faire demi-tour.

La lampe de Steve s'éteignit soudainement.

« Un peu de lumière s'il te plaît, chéri. » glissa Victoire qui était devant.

« J'aimerais bien, mais elle ne veut plus s'allumer. »

Un court silence accueillit les paroles du super-soldat.

« Bon, ben… On fera sans.

- Tu ne peux pas te guider avec ta vision de loup ?

- Non, nous sommes trop éloigné de l'entrée, il n'y a pas de lumière du tout ici… »

Ils marchèrent dans le noir, tournant où ils pouvaient tourner, se cognant contre les impasses qu'ils rencontraient. Ils durent finalement admettre qu'ils s'étaient perdus.

« Je... Je suis désolé, Vic... Si j'avais su, je...

- Calme-toi, Steve. On ne va pas mourir ici.

- Mais, on est perdu, on pourrait tourner pendant des heures et-

- Je te dis qu'on ne va pas mourir ici. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser nos cadavres dans cet endroit.

- Comment ?

- Fais-moi confiance. »

Comme Steve ne disait plus rien, elle se tourna vers lui, tâta son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se détourna alors et, poussant un profond soupir, fit apparaître une lumière blanche au creux de ses mains. Steve la regardait bouche-bée.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait plus tôt ?... »

Victoire haussa ses frêles épaules et reprit son chemin.

« Je... Je n'aime pas le faire.

- Pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle aurait pu lui mentir, mais c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas totalement dit la vérité en prétendant ne pas aimer se servir de cette lumière... Le jeune homme n'insista pas. Elle le lui dirait en temps voulu.

Grâce à la lueur blanche qui émanait des paumes de la mutante, ils retrouvèrent leur chemin assez rapidement. Quand ils retrouvèrent enfin leur petite plage privée, le soleil se couchait et les nuages prenaient des teintes orangées. Victoire fit disparaître la lumière et secoua ses mains. Steve lui saisit les doigts et observa les paumes de la jeune femme, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Tu... As eu mal ? » S'enquit le jeune homme.

L'agent du SHIELD esquissa un tendre sourire, l'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas souffert et qu'elle n'avait secoué ses mains que par réflexe. Rassuré, il attrapa son sac et ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, les autres étaient déjà là, hormis Tony et Loki. Victoire ne put réprimer un sourire. Ils s'installèrent à la table déjà occupée par leurs camarades.

« On attend les derniers retardataires. » les prévint Natasha.

Son amie hocha la tête et Steve raconta alors leur mésaventure ainsi que la découverte des ruines vides. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à fouiller celles-ci de nouveau. Prévenant, Steve ne parla ni de la panne de sa lampe de poche, ni de celle que Victoire avait fait apparaître il avait simplement dit qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans les ruines sur le chemin du retour, trop occupés à regarder autour d'eux. Et Victoire l'en remercia silencieusement. Betty avait alors racontée sa visite du zoo, et s'était beaucoup amusée en disant qu'elle avait vu Thor trembler devant de « gros lézards noirs avec deux yeux ronds trop mignons ». Thor ne sembla pas de cet avis et Bruce établit pour eux la ressemblance qu'ils avaient perçu entre le reptile et le Dragon, assurant qu'il lirait son livre documentaire avec l'assiduité d'un bon élève.

De leur côté, Clint et Natasha échangèrent un long regard, et, d'un commun accord, l'archer parla :

« Nous sommes allés à... Dax. Oui, c'est ça. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, une foule monstre, et nous avons aperçu un vieil homme qui ressemblait à Magnéto.

- Nous ne sommes absolument pas certains que ce soit lui ! » rajouta 'Tasha. « Nous nous sommes même certainement trompés. » finit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Tony et Loki arrivèrent finalement, le visage rouge, un air de profonde fatigue ancrée sur leur visage et quelques gouttes de sueur glissant le long de leurs tempes. Personne ne se demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait, personne ne se doutait de rien. Ils n'avaient rien à raconter, mais on leur fit le compte-rendu de la journée, et les Avengers dînèrent. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher, en pensant avec amertume que les vacances étaient terminées et que les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer.


	6. Le Secret des Rois

Coucou les amis !

Désolé pour la semaine de retard !

Petite scène émouvante (ou pas), j'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 - Le Secret des Rois

Plusieurs journées s'écoulèrent, toutes de la même manière : les Avengers sortaient leur carte et se rendaient à l'une des ruines qui leur avait été indiquées. Ils se reléguaient la garde de Betty tout au long de la journée et mangeaient quatre par quatre afin de ne pas perdre de temps. La plupart des étranges temples – car ils en avaient déduit qu'il s'agissait de temples – étaient construits de la même façon que celui qu'avaient découvert Steve et Victoire. Beaucoup de couloirs, tous bouchés d'une façon comme d'une autre. Afin de ne pas se perdre et de savoir quels couloirs ils avaient déjà exploré, la Veuve Noire collait sur la paroi d'étranges LED rouges en forme de sablier. Quand Clint voulut avancer dans la grotte, Steve le supplia de retourner chercher Tony avant d'aller plus loin, afin que son réacteur puisse les éclairer en cas de panne de lumière. L'archer avait d'abord haussé un sourcil puis, devant l'empressement de Victoire, accepta. La mutante pris la place du génie sur le sable chaud afin de veiller sur Betty qui s'amusait au bord de l'eau. Et l'équipe repartait à la recherche des secrets que pouvaient cacher ces étranges ruines.

Mais rien n'y fit. Le soir, attablés au restaurant de l'hôtel (qui devait être heureux d'avoir de tels hôtes puisque Thor mangeait à lui seul près de 70 euros), ils barraient d'un trait net le rond marquant l'emplacement du temple qu'ils avaient exploré toute la journée durant. Ils avaient beau passer et repasser dans les couloirs, tâter les murs pendant de longues minutes, observer minutieusement les gravures, sonder les ténèbres avec la magie de Loki... Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à en tirer. Toute la petite équipe était lasse, seule Betty semblait heureuse de ces journées.

« Il ne nous en reste plus qu'une. » leur apprit l'espionne. « Si on ne trouve rien dans celle-là, je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire, à part reléguer cette histoire à la simple légende.

- Ce n'est _PAS_ une légende ! » siffla Loki. « La menace est réelle, grave ! »

Natasha posa son regard vert sur le Dieu des Méfaits. Pourquoi défendait-il avec tant d'ardeur cette histoire qui, à présent, lui semblait ridicule ? Pourquoi seuls lui, son frère et la mutante semblaient y croire dur comme fer et tremblaient dès qu'on parlait du Dragon ? Toujours est-il que Natasha, Bruce, Clint et Steve ne savaient plus que penser. Tony, lui, restait persuadé qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début, malgré toutes les inquiétudes de son amant.

Ils n'en parlèrent plus durant le reste du repas, car le Dieu de la Foudre avait subitement changé de conversation, et son frère s'était appliqué à ne pas faire dévier le sujet vers la légende. Même si les autres trouvèrent ce comportement légèrement suspect, ils ne pouvaient douter des intentions du Dieu des Mensonges qui se lançait à corps perdu dans les recherches. Mais, justement, il s'agissait du Dieu des Mensonges et ils préféraient rester prudents. Seul Clint restait persuadé que l'Asgardien leur cachait quelque chose et en savait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Mais, depuis le temps, les Avengers ne prenaient plus à crédit toutes les accusations que l'archer portait au frère de Thor.

Après le repas, chacun rentra dans sa chambre en silence. Loki était recroquevillé dans son lit en position fœtale. Il pensait. Il pensait au passé, au présent, au futur. Mais surtout au passé. Quand il voyait Thor dormir tranquillement dans le lit voisin du sien, il se demandait comment son frère faisait pour ne pas lui en vouloir. Lui qui avait essayé de le tuer à plusieurs reprises, lui qui l'avait trahi, comme il avait trahi sa famille. Sa mère lui manquait affreusement, bien qu'elle ne fut pas sa mère biologique. Et, même s'il lui en coûtait de l'avouer, Odin lui manquait également. Odin, le Père de Toute Chose. Son... Son père.

L'Asgardien ferma les yeux et serra les paupières pour qu'aucune larme ne vienne couler le long de sa peau. Pourquoi diable les Avengers ne le croyaient-il pas ? Bon, question idiote, il connaissait la réponse. Mais, par la barbe d'Odin, ce Dragon était un être maléfique qui avait réellement existé, et qui était extrêmement dangereux ! Si Hammer en avait parlé alors que Midgard avait oublié la légende... C'était que l'heure du réveil de la Bête approchait.

Loki étouffa un sanglot. Il aurait tellement aimé rentrer chez lui, à Asgard, fondre en larmes dans les bras de sa mère, se laisser bercer par elle, réconforter par sa voix apaisante... Subir le courroux de son père, implorer son pardon, se prendre une gifle monumentale pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait puis se sentir pressé contre son torse musclé, maintenu par des bras puissants et protecteurs, sentir une barbe lui gratter le front alors qu'il rendrait son étreinte à cet homme qui l'avait élevé comme son propre fils.

Si on lui avait proposé de revenir dans le passé, il l'aurait fait. Il aurait changé son histoire pour ne pas commettre de telles bêtises. Mais, d'un autre côté, il pensait à Tony. A l'amour qu'il ressentait et qui, le temps d'une minute, d'une heure, d'une nuit, l'apaisait. L'amour que cet homme lui offrait était un baume sur son cœur meurtri. Alors, au fond, il ne regrettait rien. Il voudrait simplement pouvoir se racheter, se faire pardonner par sa famille.

Malheureusement, il ne voyait qu'une ombre à l'horizon. Si personne ne le croyait, s'ils n'étaient que trois à prendre cette menace au sérieux, que resterait-t-il d'eux ? Qu'adviendrait-t-il de ceux qu'il aimait ? Tout serait détruit. Cela commencerait ici même, sur Midgard, et Tony, Thor et Victoire serait les premiers à l'abandonner. Puis, s'il réussissait à fuir d'une manière quelconque, il verrait le royaume chéri de son frère englouti dans l'estomac de la créature, puis Asgard connaîtrait le même sort. Il ne lui resterait plus rien. Plus une personne sur qui compter, plus un espoir auquel se raccrocher. Que ferait-il ? Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de se tuer, il était trop lâche pour le faire. Certainement errerait-il sans but, jusqu'à ce qu'à son tour le Dragon l'avale.

Un frisson secoua le corps de l'Asgardien, qui porta ses mains à ses yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, mais cela ne suffit pas à arrêter ses larmes, alors il se laissa aller. Il avait honte de lui. Qu'était-il devenu ? Où était passé le psychopathe qui avait tenté d'asservir Midgard avec l'aide des Chitauris ? Il sanglota le plus silencieusement possible, se rendant compte de tout ce qu'il avait perdu et de tout ce qu'il allait perdre, tout espoir effacé par l'Ombre. Il renifla, essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main et sortit de son lit, les jambes tremblantes. Impuissant, il se dirigea à pas lent vers Thor et se glissa sous ses draps.

Comme quand il n'était que son frère, le fils d'Odin.

Il enserra de ses bras le torse de Thor et se colla contre son dos, laissant ses larmes couler sur l'épaule du dieu nordique. Le blond remua légèrement.

« Loki ?... » murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée par le sommeil.

Loki ne lui répondit rien, se serrant un peu plus contre son frère. Thor se tourna pour lui faire face, passant une main rassurante dans ses cheveux. Le Dieu des Mensonges ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

« Oh, Thor, je... Je regrette tellement tout ce qui est arrivé, je... J'ai mal agi, je... J'aimerai tellement être de retour à l'époque où... Où nous étions si complices, tous les trois, où rien de plus n'importait que de nous amuser, à courir dans les champs, même si vous deviez toujours me surveiller parce que j'étais le plus faible... Oh mon frère... »

Ému par le flot de paroles qui s'était écoulé de la bouche de son petit frère, Thor sentit sa gorge se serrer. Lui aussi avait aimé cette époque, et il se la rappelait chaque soir. Le temps où ils étaient inconscients, lui, son frère et...

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte, et quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Thor tourna la tête vers la porte et Loki, reconnaissant leur visiteur, cacha ses yeux larmoyants dans le cou musclé de son frère. Silencieusement, une jeune femme s'avança vers le lit et se glissa également sous les draps. Thor sourit tendrement.

« Je... J'ai senti sa tristesse, et... » la voix féminine se brisa.

Elle était trop émotive, et elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas sonder les sentiments du Dieu des Mensonges, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Victoire... » souffla Loki en reprenant lentement son calme.

La jeune femme enfouie sa tête dans les cheveux noir de l'Asgardien, et Thor étendit ses bras pour les étreindre tous les deux.

« Ma sœur... » reprit le Dieu des Méfaits en séchant ses larmes. Sa sœur, ou plutôt celle de Thor.

Victoire sourit pensivement, et ils finirent par s'endormir tous les trois, les uns contre les autres, comme au temps glorieux où ils étaient tous trois sur Asgard, tous les trois les fiers enfants du Père de Toute Chose, qu'ils se rejoignaient la nuit et dormaient tous ensemble pour éloigner les cauchemars de Loki. Thor était l'aîné, Victoire la cadette. Et Loki, entre les deux, choyé et protégé par son grand frère et sa petite sœur n'aurait pu rêver d'une enfance plus heureuse, malgré tout... Il rêva de tous ces bons moments, apaisé. A l'aube, avant que Steve ne s'éveille et ne s'inquiète, Victoire quitta ses frères pour retourner auprès du super-soldat.

La lune disparut, emportant avec elle toute trace de l'émouvante scène familiale de la veille. Tout dans les gestes de Loki semblait vouloir prouver qu'il ne s'était jamais livré à son frère, qu'ils n'étaient pas frères, et que les Asgardiens n'avaient pas de sœur. Thor comprenait son comportement cela aurait été trop suspect si, soudainement, le fils adoptif d'Odin idolâtrait son frangin. Et cela risquait de compromettre la couverture de Victoire, il valait donc mieux faire comme si de rien n'était. De son côté, malgré le fait qu'il ait été sincère la veille, Loki s'en voulait d'avoir été trop émotif.

L'équipe se rendit au dernier temple et procéda de la même manière que les autres fois. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien et se découragèrent.

« Non, il ne faut pas abandonner ! » gronda Thor d'une voix pathétique.

« Quelqu'un approche. » siffla Loki, sur ses gardes.

Natasha porta sa main à sa hanche, sur laquelle reposait son pistolet. Clint tendit le bras vers son arc, et Steve chercha son bouclier du regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette courbée apparue au sommet d'une dune, et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer les Avengers avant de venir à leur rencontre.

« Ce n'est pas le premier temple que vous fouillez, mais vous n'y trouverez rien. Dans aucun. Je le sais, c'est dans les Terres qu'il faut chercher, au cœur d'une forêt, dans une clairière, sur une colline. Un château. Vos questions trouveront leur réponse. Tournez vos regards vers l'Est, enfants de l'espoir. »

Le vieillard fit demi-tour. Natasha l'appela, sans succès. Intrigué, Loki courut pour le rattraper, mais son bras traversa le corps de l'homme. Il resta là, saisi d'effroi alors qu'un feu invisible lui mordait la peau là où il avait traversé le spectre. Et le vieillard disparu quand seul Loki le voyait encore. Spectre où magie ? Une seule chose était certaine le secret de la légende était gardé par un roi.


	7. Au plus profond des tombeaux

Hey !

C'est bientôt les fêtes de Noël et les vacances, mais avant ça, période d'examens !

Alors je souhaite bonne chance à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 7 - Au plus profond des tombeaux

Perchées sur une butte, au milieu d'un épais bois de pins qui dominaient de toute leur hauteur et imposaient le respect par leur vieillesse, se tenaient les ruines d'un édifice encore plus vieux que les majestueux arbres. Le bâtiment devait avoir été imposant, à l'époque de ses glorieuses années, lorsqu'il était habité. La pierre noire dont étaient faits ses murs semblait presque aussi ancienne que ces vieux temple romains, et, même si la bâtisse s'était écroulée par endroit, le monument semblait plutôt bien conservé. Il n'y avait plus de toit, et les murs n'étaient certainement pas aussi hauts qu'auparavant, mais ils étaient toujours aussi solides et l'escalier de pierre et de marbre était intact. Il ne devait pas rester grand-chose de l'étage, mais qu'importe.

L'équipe du SHIELD avait suivi les indications du vieil homme dès qu'ils avaient pu. Avant de se lancer dans l'aventure, ils avaient pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires ; Natasha et Clint avaient sorti d'on ne savait où des tentes fournies par le SHIELD, ainsi que des sacs de couchage et coussins pneumatiques. Ils avaient acheté de la nourriture pour environ une semaine. S'ils avaient fait tout cela, c'était pour pouvoir rester sur les lieux sans avoir besoin de retourner à l'hôtel, et gagner ainsi plus de temps. Betty semblait enchantée à la perspective de dormir dans une tente et les adultes avaient recouvré un peu d'espoir. Cette fois serait peut-être la bonne.

Il fut décidé que Natasha, Victoire et Loki fouilleraient les étages, car ils étaient très certainement les plus légers, et la magie de l'Asgardien pourrait les protéger en cas d'effondrement. Mais les fondations restèrent solides et supportèrent sans mal les trois personnes qui les foulaient. Pour tout le reste, les Avengers s'en occupaient.

La première journée s'écoula sans que rien ne fut trouvé, mais ils avaient encore bon espoir : il restait encore deux ou trois pièces à l'étage, et un escalier qu'ils n'avaient encore osé gravir vers le deuxième. Au rez-de chaussé, c'était juste une petite partie de l'édifice qui avait été fouillée. Pendant ce temps, Betty s'amusait parmi les décombres, se prenant tantôt pour une princesse comme dans les dessins animés qu'elle regardait, tantôt pour une sorcière maudissant tout un peuple. Le plus souvent, on envoyait Thor pour la surveiller, de peur qu'il ne s'énerve ou que, d'un geste trop brusque, Mjölnir ne vienne briser la pierre et provoque l'effondrement du château.

Deux autres jours passèrent, amenuisant peu à peu le regain d'espoir des Avengers. L'étage n'avait rien d'intéressant, les trois quarts du rez-de-chaussée non plus. La seule chose qui leur laissait entendre que le vieillard avait eu raison étaient les gravures qui parsemaient les murs de l'édifice. Rien d'autre. Le soir du troisième jour, l'abattement avait regagné la troupe du SHIELD. Loki tremblotait, mais il ne se battait plus pour que les autres continuent les recherches. A quoi bon ? Il n'était rien pour eux, rien d'autre qu'un super-vilain qui devait très certainement tirer un quelconque avantage de ce qu'il était en train de faire...

Bruce était assis en tailleur sur les épines depuis longtemps tombées au sol. Il regardait sa fille d'un air distrait, en pensant que si tout cela était réel, alors elle était en danger. Sa raison lui disait que s'il ne trouvait rien, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien, mais son cœur ne suivait pas. Soudain, la fillette disparut de son champs de vision. Il y eu un horrible bruit, comme si on déplaçait les murs du château, et Betty hurla. Elle hurla ! Banner sauta sur ses jambes, sentant son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Steve s'était levé lui aussi, et avait serré Bruce contre lui.

« Bruce, calme-toi ! Bruce, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas ! »

Tony et Clint avaient couru jusqu'à l'endroit où avait disparu la fillette, et revinrent avec quelques minutes plus tard. Tout se passa très vite. Rogers avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir Bruce, qui s'affolait toujours plus. Betty vit les yeux de son père devenir vert et, on ne sait ni comment ni pourquoi, elle sauta des bras de son parrain et serra les jambes de son père contre son petit corps.

« Je t'aime papa ! S'il te plaît, papa ! Je t'aime ! »

Alors que les larmes montaient aux yeux de la fillette, Bruce sembla s'apaiser et, s'accroupissant, la serra contre lui.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, ma puce. »

Ce qui venait de se passer resterait gravé dans leur mémoire. La fillette semblait être un remède contre l'Autre, et elle semblait elle-même en être consciente. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe, mais le pire était passé. Steve recula de quelques pas en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Elle a ouvert une porte. Une porte secrète. » annonça Clint.

Tony était radieux à côté de lui, et l'Asgardien brun ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Les Avengers suivirent immédiatement Stark et Barton, et, effectivement, un long escalier en colimaçon s'enfonçait dans la terre à la place d'une dalle qu'ils avaient maintes fois foulée durant les trois jours qu'ils avaient passés ici. Ils étaient tous très excités à la perspective d'entrer par ce nouveau passage, mais il fallait néanmoins que quelqu'un garde la fillette, et l'entrée. Bruce décida de rester avec son enfant et le reste de l'équipe dévala les marches.

Tony avait pris les devants, mais il s'arrêta à un petit niveau de quelques mètres carrés. A six pas, l'escalier en colimaçon reprenait sa descente dans les ténèbres. Pourtant, le génie ne se sentait pas la force d'avancer, comme s'il savait qu'une chose malfaisante l'attendait en bas et qu'une énergie obscure le repoussait vers la surface. Loki se fraya un passage et toisa son amant.

« Monsieur Stark aurait-il peur du noir ? » siffla Loki.

Le milliardaire génie playboy philanthrope ressentit un léger pincement au cœur, même s'il savait que Loki ne lui lançait pas des piques par plaisir de le faire. Rester discret, naturel.

« Non, mais si Corne de Bouc préfère passer devant, les Avengers seront au moins débarrassés d'un problème, tout en ayant la vie sauve si tu venais à mourir d'un quelconque piège. »

Le Dieu des Méfaits esquissa un rictus en passant devant. Il projeta une lumière verte autour de lui, et, d'un léger signe de tête, indiqua à Tony de rester à l'arrière pour éclairer les derniers avec son réacteur ARK. Ainsi encadrés, les ténèbres leur parurent moins sombres, mais l'étrange sentiment les étreignait toujours. Seuls les Asgardiens semblaient ne pas le ressentir. Plus ils descendaient, plus le noir leur semblait sombre et plus le froid se faisait ressentir. Il arriva un moment où tous tremblotaient de temps à autre, hormis Loki et sa sœur.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de descente qui leur parut être une éternité, ils débouchèrent dans une vaste salle qui semblait être un tombeau familial. Plusieurs cercueils délabrés se dressaient de ci, de là. Mais ce qui attira les Avengers, ce fut la vive lumière rosâtre qui apparaissait dans l'embrasure d'une porte découpée à même la pierre. Loki se sentit attiré par la lumière, mais quelque chose lui attrapa le bras. Natasha le regardait, les yeux plissés, et elle porta un doigt contre ses lèvres. On ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, il fallait rester prudent.

L'archer et l'espionne prirent les devants. La lumière était trop forte pour que l'on puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit de l'extérieur, alors, sur leurs gardes, ils franchirent la porte. Ils se trouvèrent dans une salle ronde aux murs recouverts de ces étranges gravures qu'ils avaient vues dans les temples et sur les murs extérieurs du château. Loki pénétra à leur suite ainsi que les autres Avengers.

La lumière baissa lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit supportable pour leurs pauvres yeux. Ce qu'ils virent alors les stupéfièrent et fit renaître en Loki le sentiment de frayeur, mêlé à un sentiment d'impuissance, qu'il avait ressenti quand son bras avait traversé le vieillard. Car, au centre de la pièce, baigné de cette lumière rosée, c'était bien le vieil homme qui se tenait debout et qui semblait le fixer. Victoire posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras.

« Vous êtes donc venus. » fit le vieil homme avec un large sourire. « Je n'y croyais plus. »

Il posa un long regard sur chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Je vois... Il y a des Asgardiens parmi vous. »

Lorsque le regard du spectre se posa sur sa sœur, Loki eut envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'étrangler, de lui faire retirer ses paroles, de ne plus insinuer quoi que ce soit qui pourrait percer le secret de sa sœur à jour.

« Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ?

- Parce qu'aucun de vous, faibles Midgardiens, ne croyez à la légende ! » gronda le vieil homme.

Natasha brandit son pistolet devant elle et Clint était prêt à laisser filer une flèche. L'étrange homme émit un drôle de rire.

« Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je suis déjà mort, depuis longtemps.

- C'est impossible.

- Demandez à votre ami. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Loki, qui se raidit. Il leur expliqua rapidement ce qui c'était passé quand il avait voulu attraper l'homme au cheveux blanc.

« Que voulez-vous ? » grogna l'archer, plus en colère encore contre Loki qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Une chaise translucide apparu et le fantôme s'y assis.

« Je voulais vous faire venir ici car, voyez-vous, mon état de spectre ne me permet pas de rester trop longtemps en dehors de mon tombeau. Savez-vous qu'au départ, il n'y avait pas Neuf Royaumes, mais Treize ? Les quatre Royaumes dont on ne parle plus on tout simplement été avalés par le Dragon. Je suis le roi d'un de ces Royaume, je viens d'Eldar. J'ai réussi à fuir la créature, et je l'ai poursuivie afin de venger mes sujets. Quand je suis arrivé sur Midgard, la chose était faite. Je n'étais pas seul ma femme et une poignée d'Eldariens m'accompagnaient. Nous nous sommes donc établis ici même, mais les souvenirs des Midgardiens furent effacés. Je n'avais plus aucune chance de retrouver la cachette de l'infâme bête pour la tuer. Mais je renonçais à cette idée quand l'Oracle m'affirma qu'un jour viendrait où quelques personnes tueraient l'Ombre, et que je serais là pour les éclairer. Nous avons tous péri, trop différents des Hommes qui vivaient ici et qui nous traitaient d'hérétiques. Les Asgardiens ont déjà dû vous faire connaître la Légende elle est terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aurai qu'une chose à vous offrir, Midgardiens, une chose qu'il vous manque. »

Il s'approcha d'eux sans prendre la peine de marcher, ses pieds glissants sur le sol tandis qu'il flottait. Une boule rouge-transparente apparut entre ses mains, puis il y eu un flash.

« Je vous rends les souvenirs. Je vous offre la foi. Je vous donne la connaissance. »

La lumière les aveugla pendant plusieurs minutes, puis tout disparut. Ils étaient tous étendus sur le sol, seuls les trois Asgardiens n'avait pas sombré dans l'inconscience. Ils avaient déjà les souvenirs, la foi et la connaissance de la légende.

Thor rejoignit son frère et sa sœur à grandes enjambées.

« Ma sœur, si tu restes ainsi, ils vont deviner... »

Victoire soupira, et hocha la tête. Alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur le sol frais en faisant une légère grimace de mécontentement, Loki marmonna des excuses en la plongeant magiquement dans l'inconscience, puis les deux Asgardiens s'assirent un peu plus loin, attendant le réveil de leurs camarades.

* * *

Et voilà !

Je ne sais absolument pas quoi baragouiner en ce moment, et pourtant j'en aurais des choses à dire !

Nous sommes en période de Noël, laissez donc une petite review ! C'est pas grand chose et c'est vite fait, mais je vous assure que ça encourage "l'écrivain" !

Soyez mignon, vous aurez un rendez-vous avec n'importe qui en échange ! :D


	8. Cauchemars

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard, j'ai honte. Vraiment. Ne m'en veuillez pas, s'il vous plaît !

Voilà donc la suite, et je devrais reprendre un rythme normal ensuite, à savoir tous les mercredis où j'ai accès à internet... J'espère sincèrement.

Enfin, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Et un merci tout particulier aussi à Angeleye, à laquelle je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre en PV ! J'espère bien écrire un petit lemon, quand le moment s'y prêtera, mais il n'y en a pour le moment pas jusqu'au chapitre 21 (je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite) !

Encore merci à tous, désolé et bonne lecture ! (L)

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Cauchemars

_Ils étaient cinq. Cinq à avancer dans l'ombre, à sortir des ténèbres. Cinq silhouettes sombres, entourées d'une brume noirâtre, semant horreur et trouble sur leur passage. Vêtus d'une large cape foncée, capuchon rabattu sur la tête, un masque aussi noir que les ailes d'un corbeau sur le visage, deux lueurs rouges à la place des yeux. Ils avançaient ensemble, une distance d'un pas séparait chacun d'eux, terrifiants à leur manière, différents dans leur démarche. Chacun de leur pas annonçait la mort, le froid, les ténèbres, mais ils continuaient à avancer, inlassables, une ombre plus grande et plus funeste les suivant en silence. Et c'était cette ombre qui semait la mort et la désolation, alors qu'elle fixait ses grands yeux rouges en face d'elle et qu'elle étendait ses grandes ailes de mort, réduisant toute vie au néant dans un souffle ardent._

Un cri perçant déchira l'air pendant une dizaine de secondes à peine, mais il sembla durer plusieurs minutes. Bruce s'éveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, mais sa vision était trouble. Où étaient passées ses lunettes ? Inquiet, il tâta le sol épineux et réussit à mettre la main sur la paire de lunettes. D'un geste rapide, il les plaça sur son nez et son regard se fixa sur Betty. Elle pleurait, tremblait, remuait sur le sol. Le docteur Banner s'approcha rapidement d'elle à quatre pattes. La petite dormait et était certainement victime d'un cauchemar. Il la réveilla avec douceur, se demandant à quel moment ils s'étaient endormis, et surtout depuis combien de temps. Ils ne sauraient si ses camarades étaient descendus depuis longtemps où il s'il y avait à peine quelques minutes, il ne pouvait savoir s'ils avaient besoin de lui. Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Betty s'agrippa au cou de son père et laissa ses larmes couler.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » s'enquit une voix grave.

Bruce tourna la tête pour voir apparaître Thor, qui soutenait un Steve titubant. Loki portait à moitié Tony et Natasha et Victoire se soutenaient mutuellement. Le docteur Banner eut lui-même un peu de mal à se relever, et tangua quelques secondes.

« Je ne sais pas trop... Betty a fait un cauchemar. »

La petite s'accrochait désespérément aux jambes de son père, en levant ses petites mains potelées vers lui, le visage suppliant. Bruce la souleva avec difficulté mais la garda dans ses bras, tout contre son torse. Elle entoura le cou du scientifique de ses bras et se cacha le visage sur son épaule.

« Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose en rapport avec... »

Bruce s'arrêta soudainement car, en pensant à la légende, il se rendit compte qu'il s'en souvenait presque comme s'il y avait assisté. Un Dragon effrayant, quelques minuscules ombres noires au loin, le feu, la désolation, les planètes avalées. La bouche entrouverte sur le mot qu'il n'avait pas encore prononcé, il lança un coup d'œil interrogatif à Loki, le seul, hormis Thor, à sembler en pleine forme.

« Nous avons retrouvé le vieil homme des ruines, qui est en fait le fantôme d'un roi... D'un autre Royaume, un Royaume qui fut avalé. Il a restauré... Comment a-t-il dit ? Ah oui, il vous a rendu les souvenirs, offert la foi et donné la connaissance. C'est pour cela que vous vous êtes tous endormis, parce que vous, stupides mortels, ne croyiez pas en l'Ombre. »

Tout était soudainement plus clair. La peur lui tordait le ventre comment avait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait de fadaises et de croyances populaire, alors que la menace était bien réelle ? Aussi vite qu'ils le purent, les Avengers plièrent les tentes et repartirent à l'hôtel. Les Midgardiens filèrent tous faire une sieste alors que les trois Asgardiens s'asseyaient dans le salon de l'hôtel.

« Je suis désolé, je crois que j'ai un peu forcé la dose. » s'excusa Loki auprès de sa sœur.

Elle le pardonna d'un léger signe de la main, l'esprit encore engourdi. Thor, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, semblait en proie à de profondes réflexions.

_Les cinq ombres se mouvaient avec une sorte de grâce féline, prédatrice. Leur démarche était fascinante autant qu'effrayante. Elle vous hypnotisait et vous donnait envie de fuir le plus loin possible. Déchiré, hésitant, vous étiez perdu. Du métal volait un peu partout, des faisceaux verts fusaient dans tous les sens. Derrière l'ombre du grand Dragon, d'autres ombres à la démarche plus mécanique et derrière elles, encore, une dernière et vaste rangée d'ombres, plus humaines, moins terrifiantes, dotées de puissantes armes bleutées. Les cinq ombres cessèrent soudainement leur marche. De chaque côté, deux d'entre elles se poussèrent pour laisser l'ombre du milieu seule. Le Dragon s'arrêta derrière elle et la fit monter sur son dos. Un rugissement féroce transperça l'air lourd, brisant la cadence de la marche de cette armée d'ombre._

Loki fit un bond dans son fauteuil. Quelque chose grogna non loin, sortant également du sommeil sa sœur. Thor était déjà debout et fixait Loki d'un air sombre.

« As-tu entendu ?

- Cet espèce de hurlement a très certainement été produit par la gamine de Banner ?... » soupira le brun.

Thor hocha la tête. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se lever que la petite dévalait les escaliers et se jetait dans les bras de Thor. Bruce arriva quelques secondes plus tard suivit du reste des Avengers.

« Non, je veux pas, non ! » hurlait encore la fillette.

Le Dieu de la Foudre, légèrement dépassé par le comportement de l'enfant, se mit à la bercer lentement.

« Que se passe-t-il avec cette gamine, bon sang ? » maugréa Clint en se frottant les yeux.

Bruce lui lança un regard sévère et s'approcha de sa fille.

_« Thor, laissez-moi Thor ! Et Loki ! » hurlait l'une des cinq Ombres, surexcitée._

_« Laissez-lui les Asgardiens, il y en a bien assez pour vous autre. » ordonnait l'ombre perché sur le Dragon._

« Betty, mon cœur... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La fillette renifla bruyamment en serrant les pointes de cheveux de Thor dans ses petits poings.

« Des ombres... Un Dragon... Tout était noir, ça faisait très peur. Il y avait cinq chefs, et un qui a grimpé sur un dragon...

- Qui étaient-ce ? » La pressa Loki « Qui étaient ces chefs ?

- Je sais pas. Je sais pas, je sais pas ! » La petite se remis à sangloter « Une ombre, elle a dit que... Une ombre a dit qu'elle voulait tuer Thor et toi. Et celle qui était sur le dragon, elle a dit d'accord, et que les autres, elles pourraient tous vous tuer !... »

Betty n'en dit pas plus, enfouissant son petit visage dans le creux du cou du puissant Asgardien. Loki recula, effrayé.

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, mon cœur... » murmura Bruce sans grande conviction.

Afin de calmer la petite, Thor décida d'utiliser un moyen radical il attrapa Mjölnir et offrit à l'enfant son baptême de l'air avant que Banner n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Catastrophé et persuadé de retrouver sa fille sans vie, Bruce se laissa tomber au sol, regardant le ciel. Steve s'assit près de lui. La rouquine se tourna vers le Dieu des Méfaits.

« Que penses-tu que cela veuille dire ?

- Tu fais confiance à l'ennemi, Tasha ? » gémit Clint.

Natasha secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'encourager Loki du regard.

« Fais attention à ce que l'ennemi ne sois pas tenté de refaire de toi un petit chien obéissant, _Hawkeye_. » siffla Loki en réponse à l'archer.

« Tu... Tu l'as entendu ? » fit-il à l'espionne qui ne l'écoutait pas. « Tasha, tu l'as entendu, tu as entendu ce qu'il veut me faire ? Et tu l'écoutes ? Oh ! »

Clint semblait désespéré de ne pas retenir l'attention de sa petite amie. Il leva les bras vers le ciel et rentra à l'intérieur, s'avouant vaincu. Pour le moment.

« Je crois simplement que la petite rêve d'un avenir qui pourrait être très proche. En tous cas, c'est certain qu'elle rêve de l'avenir. Des ombres, un Dragon. Personne ne lui a parlé de la légende.

- Le roi-fantôme. Il a dû lui faire la même ''offrande'' qu'à nous.

- Peut-être, mais...

- Elle est petite, ça a dû la choquer.

- Alors explique-moi comment elle pourrait avoir eu plus de détails que nous ? Cinq ombres, une juchée sur le dos d'un Dragon... »

Natasha haussa les épaules. Cela lui semblait peu vraisemblable, mais elle avait pensé la même chose du Dragon avant la rencontre du vieillard au fond du tombeau. Peut-être avait-il raison.

« Il faudra lui demander plus de détail. » intervint Tony. « Avec d'autre détails, nous pourrons savoir si elle ne fait que des rêves, ou si c'est plus que de simples cauchemars. Nous savons déjà que Magnéto n'est pas étranger à l'affaire, qu'Hammer est avec lui et donc, vraisemblablement, Fatalis doit lui être allié. Nous savons, enfin, nous pensons savoir qu'Amora leur aurait parlé de la légende. Nous avons nos quatre ombres, il nous en manque une.

- Tu tires des conclusions un peu hâtivement.

- Des détails ! Avec des détails, ma conclusion sera bonne ! Ou mauvaise. Il nous faut juste un peu plus de détails.

- Laisse passer un peu de temps, ne lui en parle pas tout de suite. » fit Natasha en suivant des yeux le Dieu de la Foudre qui redescendait sur Terre.

Tony grogna. Elle pourrait oublier si vite ! Thor accourut, la petite contre lui, l'air catastrophé.

_L'ombre qui était le plus à l'extérieur, sur la gauche, émit un rire fluet._

_« Oui, donnez-lui les Dieux ! Moi, je veux juste Rogers, je veux juste pouvoir venger notre Führer ! »_

« On dirait qu'elle se souvient de ses cauchemars par à-coups ! » fit Thor d'une voix inquiète. « Elle a soudainement dit qu'elle voulait voir Steve, qu'une ombre voulait se venger de son... Führer. »

Le capitaine blanchit subitement. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Venger Hitler ? Impossible, cela ne pouvait être lui. Et Hydra n'existait plus. Quelle était cette folie ? Alors que son sang s'agitait en lui, il se releva, les jambes tremblantes, et chercha le regard réconfortant de Victoire.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à ma fille ? » gémit Bruce d'une voix pathétique, récupérant Betty.

« Elle est en proie à de simples cauchemars...

- Je vous répète qu'elle rêve du futur ! » grogna férocement Loki à l'intention de la rouquine.

« Je suis certain de mon hypothèse ! Voilà notre cinquième et énigmatique ombre !

- Des cauchemars, je vous dis ! C'est de la faute de ce vieillard !

- Calmez-vous ! C'est peut-être grave ! » soupira Steve.

Tony fit volte-face, et arracha Betty des bras de son père.

« Betty, ma petite, écoute bien Tonton Tony. Je ne vais pas être très gentil de te poser ces questions, mais si tu me réponds, tu pourras sauver TonThor, Loki et Tonton Stevie, d'accord ?

- D'ac... Cord... » fit-elle en reniflant.

Tony la serra brièvement contre lui.

« Y avait-il de la magie ? Des choses anormales ?

- Un... Gros dragon qui crachait du feu.

- Oui, Betty, mais... Autre chose...

- Il... Il y avait des lumières vertes, presque comme la magie de Loki...

- Mais encore ?

- Des... Des voitures qui volaient... » La petite étouffa un sanglot.

Tony lui tapota la tête en se redressant.

« J'avais raison. Maintenant, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi elle fait des cauchemars toute la jour-

- Il semble, Monsieur Stark, qu'elle soit soumise à une puissante magie émanant des temples et du château depuis l'intervention du roi Eldarien. L'éloigner au plus vite de cet endroit résoudrait très certainement le problème. »

La voix de robot qui s'échappa de la montre du milliardaire étonna tous ses camarades. Et oui, où qu'il aille, il ne se séparait plus de Jarvis. Il en était devenu dépendant. Le génie esquissa un sourire de conquérant mais Clint, passant sa tête par une fenêtre, le devança.

« On retourne chez nous. Dans sept heures, on part pour l'aéroport, alors bougez vos fesses ! »

Bruce ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il récupéra sa fille et monta dans sa chambre, boucler ses valises.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, je dois bien avouer que j'ai écrit ce chapitre à la fin des vacances d'été... Et oui, ça date ! xD

A bientôt ! (L)


End file.
